Naruto Uchiha
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto was not born from Minato and Kushina, but two Uchiha members, watch as Naruto grows developing his Sharingan and his own shinobi way. He will face hardships and also the love of four women and will guide them to a bright future, Rated M for Lemons and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is another new fanfiction and boy oh boy am I going to have a field day with this one. I and my friends stayed up for about forty eight hours trying to figure out the plot and when today came around we finally found it after drinking tons of soda believe me when I say I feel kind of hyper right now and I will use that energy to create something that you will like in the end but if you don't then oh well. Also the pairing is going to be two or three girls and I have the first two down. Now then on to the other things before I can actually start. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or work for the people behind Naruto. Please review and select one of the girls I'm about to write down and also please give me your thoughts.**

**Third Girl for Naruto:**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Female Senju Clan member **

**Female Yuki Clan member**

**Female Kaguya Clan member**

**O.C.**

**Female Uchiha Clan Member**

**Birth of Naruto Uchiha and Natsumi Uzumaki **

The day was October 8th and in a hospital room was a woman named Kagome Uchiha and her husband Ichigo Uchiha. The reason why the two happen to be in the hospital is because Kagome was giving birth to her first child.

"ICHIGO-KUN YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TOO NEUTERED WHEN WE GET HOME" Kagome yelled!

"C-calm Kagome-hime it'll be over soon and you'll be good as new.

"CALM DOWN I DON'T SEE YOU ON THIS TABLE GIVING BIRTH WHILE I'M HOLDING YOUR HAND" Kagome roared!

"Mrs. Uchiha I want you to give me one more push I can see your baby's head" the doctor said.

With a single grunt her baby was pulled out and the happy duo looked on to see that it was a boy. Ichigo looked at his wife who was now blushing up a storm remembering what she had said to her husband.

"Ichigo-kun I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying I'm going to neuter you" Kagome said.

"It's alright love, now what are we going to name our special little man that is in your arms" Ichigo asked?

"How about Naruto, he'll be a Maelstrom just like his father" Kagome said.

"I like that name Naruto Uchiha, he'll be strong like his father and he a prodigy just like his mother" Ichigo said.

"That he will Ichigo-kun, but for now stay with me and your son for the day" Kagome said.

Then a knock on the door was heard and when the muttered some in a woman wearing a dark red dress and blue ninja shoes came in the room. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and she was pregnant with her first child.

"Kagome-chan, well how did it go" Kushina asked?

"It hurt like hell, but in the end I have something that will always bring me a smile" Kagome said.

"So what is his name" Kushina asked?

"His Name is Naruto named after the Maelstrom whirlpools from Uzushiogakure" Kagome said.

"Ours is a girl and we are naming her Natsumi, believe me when I tell you this but Minato fainted when I told him I was pregnant" Kushina said.

Kagome, Kushina, and Ichigo had known each other sense the days of the academy and became fast friends. When the kidnapping of Kushina happened the two Uchiha members flew into a rage and almost destroyed most of the village. Though when she returned to the village with the now Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze things cooled down and things went back to normal as the two Uchiha proceeded to tease the two about how close they got from a simple kidnapping.

"So when is Natsumi due to come into the world" Ichigo asked?

"The doctor said any day now, but Natsumi has to be born in secret due to me holding Akira and all" Kushina said.

It was no secret that Kushina was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Akira as the demon vixen had called herself. It seemed that Kushina and Akira had something of mutual respect for each other after the kidnapping.

"Just a heads up, you are going to be in a shit load of pain during the birthing and most likely say something you didn't mean to say" Kagome said.

"Well see you later Kagome-chan, Ichigo-kun I have to go home before Minato-kun and that perverted bastard wonder where I went to" Kushina said.

When Kushina left her two friends they looked at their baby, who was now slowly opening up his eyes to look at his parents for the first time ever. In a happy gurgle he began to giggle as his parents looked at him with smiling faces. Then Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his wife and newborn child.

"_I want this moment to last forever" Ichigo thought._

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep, snuggling into his mother's chest. That night Ichigo slept near his wife and child. The next day came and two Anbu showed up and told Ichigo to meet with Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head of the Uchiha. The Anbu left first after they congratulated the two, then Ichigo left behind a **Kage no Bunshin **just in case something was going to happen.

(Uchiha Compound)

"I take it you have no idea why we called you here" Fugaku asked?

"You could say that, I would rather be with my wife and child right now" Ichigo said.

"This is more important right now, I need you to take control of the Kyuubi when Kushina gives birth" Fugaku said.

"Are you insane Fugaku-san, why on earth would I do that to my best friend and my wife's best friend/sister" Ichigo asked?

"Easy I need to remind Konoha who is the top dog around here, because it's sure as hell not the Uchiha right now" Fugaku said.

"Seriously are you still going on about this, what happens if Mikoto-chan finds out she and Kushina are close to each other as is my wife and myself" Ichigo said.

"I really don't give a shite right now, you will do it and you'll like it" Fugaku said.

"Fine as you wish, Fugaku-san I'll do as you say" Ichigo said.

Ichigo shushined back to the hospital as he saw Minato and Kushina in the room with his wife and son and knew he had to warn them both. So when he walked in he called over to the two of them and told them what Fugaku told him.

"You two don't have to worry it'll be a cold day in hell before I do something that cruel to the both of you" Ichigo said.

"Well thanks for telling the both of us I'll have Fugaku arrested by the Anbu and have him held in the Anbu prison away from ROOT" Minato said.

"Why is that man so much of an ass" Kushina asked?

"Because like most of the Uchiha he has a complex that he thinks that he is far stronger than anyone in the world" Kagome said.

They continued to talk until sunset as the Hokage and his wife left followed by Ichigo and his family. When they arrived at their apartment near the Hyuga Clan they found their other friends waiting for them. They were Squall and Hikari Hyuga with their four day old daughter Satsuki Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hayate Gekko.

"Well would you look at that little bundle of joy you have" Squall said.

"I know, but it was well worth the pain" Kagome said.

"Isn't just the cutest little thing ever, what's his name" Kurenai asked?

"His name is Naruto Uchiha, named after the Maelstrom whirlpools of Uzushiogakure" Ichigo said.

"Wow Ichigo-kun I didn't know you could use those big words" Hikari teased.

"Sooner or later Hikari-chan I'll get you for teasing me" Ichigo said.

Squall and Hikari Hyuga had both fallen in love with each other when they first saw each other walking through the halls of the Hyuga compound. The only problem was that Squall was in the side branch family while Hikari was in the main branch. So after a long argument with the current leader of the Hyuga Clan named Haishi Hyuga, the clan head had to give in after his own wife Haruka stepped in and fought on the side of Hikari and Squall. Squall's caged bird seal was removed and the two left the compound for an apartment.

"So I take it that Satsuki is a little spitfire even at her young age like you Hikari" Kagome asked?

"Yeah but she is more like her father and boy does that bring me nightmares" Hikari said.

"Yeah that's definitely what we need another goody to shoes, by the book, tattletale" Ichigo said.

"Well you guys we should all get going, I'm sure you are all tired from today" Asuma said.

That sounds like a great idea, come on Ichigo-kun" Kagome said.

(Uchiha Compound)

"What is the meaning of this" Fugaku asked?

"Fugaku Uchiha under orders from the Yondaime Hokage you are under arrest for attempt of extracting and controlling the Kyuubi and also for attempt of over throwing the acting Hokage" the Anbu said.

"_Who could've told Minato I was planning to do that, Ichigo you bastard when I get out of prison I'll make you and your little family pay" Fugaku thought._

Mikoto overheard everything and gasped, that her husband was willing to do something like that. Then she remembered that Ichigo was called earlier and silently thanked him for saving her best friend.

(October 10th)

"MINATO-KUN YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHEN I GET OFF THIS TABLE I'M RIPPING OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVING THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT" Kushina screamed.

"It's alright Kushina-chan, I sure the pain will wear off slowly" Minato said.

"I SWEAR I'LL DO EVEN IF THE PAIN ENDS, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THING NEVER ENTERS ME AGAIN" Kushina said.

"Calm down, Kushina it's almost over and then we can go home" Minato said.

"Alright Uzumaki-sama I want you to push one more time and it'll be over soon" the doctor said.

Kushina grunted and out came Natsumi and both parents looked at their daughter and both of them smiled. Then they heard two people fall down and saw the wife of the Sandaime and an Anbu fall to the ground and they saw said attacker a man wearing a black hood with a mask covering his face.

Then Natsumi was taken by the man and was almost killed with a kunai until Minato used his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to grab his daughter and then back to his wife as he teleported back to the Namikaze compound. Minato laid Kushina next to Natsumi and got in his battle gear and went out to find the man that almost killed his family.

Soon a roar was heard and all the citizens saw a beast with nine tails attacking their city. Jounin, Anbu, and the former Hokage the Sandaime Hokage all got ready for the battle of their lives. While this was going on Minato was dealing with the man who started all this.

"Why did you attack and why did you rip the kyuubi from my wife" Minato demanded!

"Easy I want to rule the world and I need all nine to do it" the man said.

"Are you insane you could never control one let alone nine without something" Minato said.

"You are correct and as smart as they say Minato Namikaze I would need something and I do indeed have said something" the man said.

"You can't be are you Madara Uchiha" Minato asked?

"I may be but right now I think it'll be more to play with you right now" Madara said.

Soon a small fight erupted as Madara wrapped chains around Minato who struggled some until he thought up a plan to use the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **and his **Rasengan **on his attacked and it somehow worked. Then in a blink of an eye Minato Namikaze placed a seal on Madara Uchiha disabling his control of the Kyuubi no Yoko in a split second.

"Damn you Minato Namikaze, I'll be back to end you and if you are unavailable it'll be you daughter and her generation" Madara threatened!

With that Madara Uchiha disappeared and left Minato thinking for a second until he heard another roar from the kyuubi and the screams of the injured. Minato vanished in a flash of gold and reappeared on the Hokage statue holding his three prong kunai and sending himself and the kyuubi to an area outside Konoha.

(With Minato)

"I'm sorry to have to this to you Akira but I'll not have you destroy what my predictors have created and eventually died for" Minato said.

Soon Akira roared again and glared at Minato, though soon calmed down when she saw Kushina appear with her **Chakra Chains **holding her down. Then in a whirl of hand signs Minato summoned the Shinigami.

"**So mortal I take it this is why you summoned me to take care of a small fox" the Shinigami said.**

"Yes, I want you to seal it inside my daughter" Minato said.

"MINATO-KUN, YOU BASTARD WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE OUR DAUGHTER" Kushina screamed!

"I believe in her and the faith of the villagers that she will be treated as a hero" Minato said.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS, BUT THE VILLAGERS WILL NOT GRANT YOUR WISH I SHOULD KNOW ALONG WITH MITO-SAMA" Kushina screamed!

"**Very well mortal I shall seal this fox inside your daughter, but I shall not take your life. I will instead take five years off your remaining life span" Shinigami said.**

In a bright flash of light Akira the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed into Natsumi who was now crying as she was looking at her mother who was being carried by her father bridal style. Soon Minato was at the Hokage Tower as he looked down at his people.

"People of Konoha you have nothing to fear anymore for I Minato Namikaze have sealed the beast into my own daughter Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. I would like all of you to see my daughter as a hero and not the demon that is sealed inside her. Though I give you one warning and one warning only, if I hear so much of rumor of injuring her or turning her into a weapon then I Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage shall kill you myself. With that warning I shall leave you but know that this village will continue to prosper as the will of fire will grow forever more" Minato said.

When Minato left all the people looked at his retreating form with different reactions. The civilians began to plot ways of killing or at least maiming the young girl. While the Shinobi all agreed to value Minato's wish as they all went home.

"_Minato-san I sure as hell hope you know what you are about to begin" Ichigo thought._

"_That demon has taken over the Yondaime and as soon as we kill it we will be known as heroes to the village" civilian number 1 thought._

"_When I let councilor Haruno about this we can start getting mobs ready" civilian number 2 thought._

"_I hope you and Kushina-chan are alright after all this" Hikari thought._

"_This day will live on forever and the villagers will honor my wish, if not then there will be problems" Minato thought._

"_Tomorrow will be a new day and then we'll all be together" Kushina thought._

With that all the people left and went to their homes while Ichigo and his family followed Minato and his family to the office of the Hokage. When they reached the area they heard Kushina and Natsumi quietly snoring while Minato was making **Kage no Bunshin **to finish his paper work. When they entered Minato smiled at them and motioned them to the couch.

"So what can I do for you three today" Minato asked?

"Well actually we are here for two reasons, the first is a request and the other is a notice" Kagome said.

"Well let's deal with the first one then tackle the other one" Minato said.

"Well Minato-san, the both of use were wondering if you and Kushina-chan would consider being Naruto-chan's godparents" Ichigo asked?

"I'm sure Kushina-chan and I would be honored, so in that case we both accept" Minato said.

"Thank you Minato-san, now for the other reason we are here is we are going to leave Konoha soon and take Naruto-chan to train him" Kagome said.

"Now why on earth would I send my top two Uchiha Jounin, leave" Minato asked?

"We both know that Fugaku already know who rated him out and as soon as he gets out he'll come for us" Ichigo said.

"I know that, but I'm sure he has changed" Minato said.

"You don't know Fugaku like we do, he is going to find us and most likely take Naruto-chan away from us" Kagome said.

"My friends, if I even consider doing this how long will you be away from Konoha" Minato asked?

"We would return when Naruto-chan turns eight, giving him some time in the academy" Kagome said.

"Well I know this is going to bite me in the ass later down the road, but I Minato Namikaze Yondaime will grant you a S-rank mission to train your son until he turns eight years of age, do you two Ichigo Uchiha and Kagome Uchiha take on this mission" Minato asked?

"Yes we do Minato-san, don't worry we'll keep in tack with messenger hawks to give you updates on his skills" Ichigo said.

"Alright I'll see you three in eight years and when you do I expect him to be strong" Minato said.

"What do you expect from the Sharingan Shinigami and Sharingan Queen he'll be stronger than your daughter" Ichigo taunted.

"Oh that sounds like a challenge to me" Minato said.

"It may be but I'll make sure that my son can kick your daughter's ass" Ichigo said.

"Alright children behave, now we thank you Minato-san, we should leave so we can pack our things and get out of here" Kagome said.

With that Kagome and Ichigo left the Hokage's office and went home to their apartment to begin packing their things while back at the Hokage Tower Kushina woke up and looked at Minato and then Natsumi and smiled.

"Minato-kun what's going on" Kushina asked?

"Well you and I became godparents to Naruto-chan, and they are going on an eight year training trip and then we see them again" Minato said.

"Well then I better get my butt over there and say good-bye" Kushina said.

"Well Kushina-chan, I think you should stay here and rest and we'll see them in no time" Minato said.

While Minato and Kushina talked about their friends leaving, Ichigo and Kagome already passed through the gates of Konoha with their son in tow. They would not step through these gates for eight long years. Though what they don't know is when they get back the three are going to be a very select few Uchiha that are ever going to be around in Konoha.

**There we go, this one is down and now I can work on my current and new fanfiction that I have working right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people here we go and for the pairing so far you got the first girl correct and it's going to be Natsumi Namikaze. Though now I'm going to change it to four girls that Naruto is going to end up with, so as of right now Naruto is going to be a pimp. So the votes are for the fourth lovely lady. Now I'll give you the second person Suzuki Uchiha the younger sister of Itachi Uchiha and only daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku, and the third girl is Satsuki Hyuga from chapter 1. Naruto is going to have his Sharingan when he returns to Konoha and he is going to be born with unusual high amounts of chakra. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, make, or do anything having to do with Naruto.**

**Fourth girl pole:**

**Female Senju member: 1**

**O.C. 1**

**Female Uchiha member: 1**

**Female Kaguya member: 1**

**Female Yuki member: 0**

**Kin Tsuchi: 0**

**Alright people I need some more because now it's a dead tie between the top four.**

**Training, Awakening, and Return**

(5 years later)

We now find 5 year old Naruto with spikey raven black hair and onyx eyes was now in a forest in a fighting stance he called **The Gentle Interceptor**. Naruto was wearing black pants, a dark green t-shirt, arm protectors with metal plating, and black Shinobi sandals. His opponent Kagome Uchiha now twenty seven years old in the Uchiha style Taijutsu stance, with her Sharingan was not flaring. Kagome was wearing Anbu style pants, dark blue long sleeved shirt, and blue Shinobi sandals.

"Alright Naruto-chan, I want a simple spar and nothing else" Kagome said.

"Very well mother, I sure as hell hope you are ready" Naruto said.

Naruto had his hands out like a Hyuga and sprinted forward slamming his palm into his mother's stomach only to meet a fist to face, though he still hit her and it hurt. Naruto skidded back and ran forward and did a jumping kick as Kagome opened her palm as she caught her son's kick and flung him sideways

"That was a rather good attempt now get ready for some more" Kagome said.

The mother and son duo kept on fighting as every punch or palm strike was countered with something else until Ichigo interrupted by giving off a whistle letting them know it was time to stop and call it a day for Taijutsu.

"Well Naruto-chan I must say your Taijutsu is quite good I would say it's around low Genin, now it's time for Ninjutsu" Ichigo said.

"Finally I had to do one year of chakra control and now you have me doing Ninjutsu" Naruto said.

"_Well Naruto-chan I also plan on activating your __**Sharingan **__right away" Ichigo thought._

With that thought in mind Ichigo activated his eyes as Naruto looked at the three tomes he soon felt a wave of dread hit him.

"Forgive me for doing this to you, **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing**" Ichigo said.

Then Naruto's world went black for a moment, and then he opened them to see something he always feared. Both his parents dead at his feet with Naruto strapped to a chair and being forced to watch. Naruto erupted into a blood curdling scream as the Genjutsu faded and now he saw Ichigo's chakra network. With tears streaming down his face he walked over to a nearby lake and saw his **Sharingan **but it had two tomes instead of one.

"Good work Naruto-chan, now then it's time for some Ninjutsu" Ichigo said.

"ICHIGO-KUN YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON" Kagome yelled!

"I placed him in a small Genjutsu and activated his **Sharingan**" Ichigo said.

"THAT'S THE REASON MY BABY IS CRYING RIGHT NOW" Kagome roared!

"Yes, but now we can really start his training" Ichigo said.

Naruto closed his eyes and canceled the chakra flow to his eye as his onyx eyes returned. Naruto walked up to his parents and looked at them right in the eyes and gave them a thumbs up saying he was alright.

"Alright Naruto-chan, this is going to be your very first jutsu, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Ichigo said.

So Naruto went through the hand signs and a massive fireball erupted from his mouth destroying some of the area around him. Both Ichigo and Kagome were shocked it took them nine months after the coming of age for the Uchiha, and it only took their son Naruto Uchiha once on his very first try to do it correctly.

"So I take it I did it" Naruto said.

"Who knew our son was this good" Kagome mused.

"I know, now then why don't you take the next two jutsu" Ichigo said.

"Alright Naruto-chan I'm going to show you two jutsu of our ancestor Madara Uchiha, **Katon: Goka Messhitsu **and **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**" Kagome said.

Naruto weaved through the hand signs of both jutsu and in a matter of minutes sent from his mouth two very powerful jutsu not seen since Madara Uchiha. Both his parents looked at their son with saucers for eyes as Kagome activated her **Sharingan **and was shocked that her son still had enough for about three jutsu before they would have to quit.

"Alright Naruto-chan you have enough for three more jutsu" Kagome said.

"I think that sounds good" Naruto said.

"Very well now then I'm going to show you the hand signs of **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu, Raiton: Kuropansa, and Raiton: Byakurai**" Ichigo said.

Soon after seeing his father go through the hand signs Naruto was now a force to be reckoned with as he had a supply of A rank to B rank Ninjutsu in his arsenal add that to his now awakened **Sharingan **at his age, Naruto Uchiha would become a prodigy even greater then Itachi Uchiha. Both parents picked up their son and walked back to a small village the three were staying at and went to the inn and went to sleep.

(One and half years later)

We now find a six year old Naruto with his **Sharingan **active with three tomes, as he was trying to create a jutsu of his own. Though unknown to him he was making Kakashi Hatake's jutsu the **Chidori **though it was still in development, though it made it easier with his **Sharingan**. His spikey hair reached down to his upper back. He was wearing black long pants, a black sleeveless muscle shirt, forearm protectors with metal plating, and black ninja shoes.

"Well would you look at this boys, a child out here" a bandit said.

"You know asshole, if you don't look underneath the underneath then you'll sure to die painfully" Naruto said.

Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance and jumped forward and slammed a chakra infused palm into one of the bandit's stomach, followed by slamming his left foot into another bandit. Five more bandits showed up in front of Naruto so he flew through some hand signs.

"Get ready you guys things are about to get hot, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Naruto said.

Naruto launched a massive fireball from his mouth and instantly the five bandits got incinerated. The others ran for it seeing no hope of defeating Naruto, as said boy deactivated his **Sharingan **and bolted to a nearby bush and threw up his lunch. Not five minutes later Ichigo and Kagome arrived and saw their son.

"Mother…Father… I… just… killed… people… am… I… a… monster" Naruto muttered.

Then Naruto was wrapped up in a hug by his mother as warm tears escaped his eyes. Soon Naruto was asleep the three went, to the small village that they began staying at since the beginning of Naruto's training. The next few days went by and Naruto was like a hollow shell still getting over the fact that he just ended someone's life.

(Half a year later)

"Alright let's see I pulled it off successfully twice, in one day let's try for three" Naruto muttered.

Naruto went through some hand signs as lightning started to appear. In the shadows were Kagome and Ichigo and were shocked at the jutsu that Naruto was making, the **Chidori**. Soon the sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the area as Naruto slammed his jutsu into a tree that already had two holes in it.

"_I still can't believe that Naruto-chan, created Kakashi's jutsu in just a single year" Ichigo thought._

"_Something tells me that our son is going to be a legend when he grows up" Kagome thought._

"_Damn seven years old and I already have an assassination in my arsenal, why in the hell did I ever think that this was a good idea" Naruto thought._

"Alright Naruto-chan I want you to use three jutsu on a **Kage Bunshin **I'm going to create" Ichigo said.

"Alright then father let's see how you like this one, **Katon: Messhitsu**" Naruto said.

From Naruto's mouth expunged a massive amount of intense flame that slammed into the clone of Ichigo. Said clone dispelled at the point of contact. Ichigo made another **Kage Bunshin **and Naruto went through the hand signs for **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**. From Naruto's mouth a massive amount of fire erupted taking shape of a wall killing the clone and making his parents sweat from the heat. Ichigo created his third and final **Kage Bunshin **as Naruto went through some more hand signs for **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu **and from Naruto's mouth a massive fire shaped like a dragon's head burst out and killed the clone.

"Well done Naruto-chan, I must say you have a mastery of the **Katon **jutsu" Kagome said.

"Well that's what happens when you have two Uchiha, that not only have a mastery of **Katon **and **Raiton **jutsu" Naruto said.

"Well in a way you have surpassed the both of us with your **Sharingan**, hell it took your mother and until age ten to activate it and then another four to get three tomes when it only took you a year to get all three" Ichigo said.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that" Naruto said.

"Like they say the younger generation will surpass the older generation" Kagome said.

"So I have one more year of training, I take it it's going to suck big time" Naruto said.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" Kagome said.

"_Whenever I'm not training I have loving parents, but when I'm training they become totally sadistic Kami-sama hates me" Naruto thought._

(Kami's domain)

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I do indeed watching you suffer" Kami said.

"Wow Kami-chan, I had no idea you had a sadistic side to you" Yami said.

"Yami-chan I don't have one at all I just enjoy a good show" Kami said.

"Sometimes I wonder about you" Yami said.

"You want to start something here" Kami asked?

"Remember who beat you last time we decided to duke it out" Yami asked?

"Hey you didn't win, it was a draw" Kami said.

"That's not what you said last night" Yami said.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT EVER AGAIN" Kami yelled!

"I wonder what would've happened if Tozi didn't walk in on us" Yami mussed.

"JUST SHUT UP I'M BLUSHING LIKE MAD AND YOU TALKING ABOUT IT DOESN'T HELP" Kami roared!

"Whatever, now why don't we pick up where we left off last night" Yami said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ME STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" Kami yelled!

(Elemental Nations)

"_Why do I have this feeling that I just started something big" Naruto thought._

The Uchiha totally unaware that the slight argument followed by whatever your imagination can conger up in the realm of Kami walked off with his parents. The next following days Naruto had training weights put on his legs that weighed about two hundred pounds each, and had gravity seals placed on his arms that weighed one hundred and fifty pounds each.

"So can you tell me why you two did this to me" Naruto asked?

"Easy it's time we built up more strength into your upper body while we work on your speed on your lower body" Kagome said.

"You two are getting back at me for awakening my **Sharingan **faster than yours" Naruto said.

"Enough about that Naruto-chan, this is all going to easier when you get used to the weights" Ichigo said.

Naruto let out a loud sigh and dragged his feet back to his parents. Causing them to laugh at their son as he flashed his **Sharingan **at them trying to look intimidating though that didn't work very well as he heard more laughing.

(One year later)

It was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as three shadows approached the gate of the village and the Chuunin guards spotted the three people and walked up to them.

"Halt state your business" the Chuunin asked?

"Jounin ninja Ichigo Uchiha and Kagome Uchiha returning from our eight year training mission" Kagome said.

"Welcome back you two, the village hasn't been the same without you" the guard said.

"Hey guys are you four going to chat all day or are you going to stand there all day or are we going to the Yondaime's office to let him know we arrived" Naruto said.

"Sorry about that Naruto-chan, we couldn't help it" Kagome said.

"Though he is right Kagome-chan, we have to let Minato-san know that we've come home and that our son is stronger than his daughter" Ichigo said.

"_Seriously is he still going on about this, I would rather get to know her and see if she wants to be friends or something" Naruto thought._

With that the three Uchiha began to walk their way to the Hokage tower to let Minato and Kushina know of their return. Naruto just wanted to meet the daughter of the Hokage to see if they could start a friendship or something. That was what he really wanted, sure he had a nice and loving family but a kid with no friends is kind of sad.

(Hokage Tower)

"Minato-kun, they arrive today aren't you excited" Kushina said.

"Yes indeed I am, I haven't had a good spar in some time now that Ichigo-san is back things are going to be much better" Minato said.

"Yondaime-sama, you have three visitors waiting"

"Thank you, you can send them in" Minato said.

Three people walked in the door and instantly Minato and Kushina hugged their old friends, while their children looked at each other. Both Naruto and Natsumi blushed when they looked at each other due to the fact that they haven't seen anyone like this before.

Naruto was looking at this girl with long blond hair with red streaks in them pulled into pigtails, violet eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing dark purple long pants, a dark red shirt sleeved top with mesh armor underneath, and blue ninja sandals.

Natsumi was looking at this boy with spikey raven black hair that reach down to his upper back, onyx eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing dark green long pants, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a crimson red sleeveless coat, and black ninja sandals.

Their parents saw the two blushing children and smirked seeing how they just met one another and they already had a thing for each other.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Natsumi Namikaze" Natsumi said.

"Hey Naruto-chan, do you mind taking our stuff home" Ichigo asked?

"Well if you ever planned on letting me know where I live I might just do that" Naruto said.

"Here is our new address Naruto-chan, just don't make a mess in your room" Kagome said.

"Well see you guys later I have a new room to destroy" Naruto said.

"Do you mind if I come along with you Naruto-kun" Natsumi asked?

"Sure thing Natsumi-chan, just make sure you don't get left behind" Naruto said.

Naruto saw a window opened behind the Hokage and jumped out the window followed by Natsumi who took a running jump. This caused their parents to sweat drop seeing their children do something only the toad sage would do whenever he would either show up or leave.

"So how powerful did your son become" Minato asked?

"Well when he was six and a half years old he had a fully matured **Sharingan**" Ichigo said.

"We started him on chakra control and he took like sponge soaking up water, and he got it down in about half an hour. After that we started him on Taijutsu which I can honestly say he is about a low Jounin in that department. Ninjutsu he is about mid Sannin he already has seven jutsu, plus the one Ichigo taught him on his eighth birthday, Genjutsu we have no idea, from what I've seen he has very little interest in it though that may be just for show" Kagome explained.

"What jutsu did you teach Naruto-chan" Kushina asked?

"I taught him the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Ichigo said.

"That is amazing, though Natsumi-chan is already far more powerful than your son" Minato said.

"Really then do tell, how good is she then" Ichigo asked?

"We did the same thing you did and started her on chakra control and she didn't do so well and it took her two days to master. After that Kushina started teacher the Uzumaki style Taijutsu and she took it really well as I can say a low Jounin in that. Ninjutsu she is about mid Jounin as she has about five jutsu, PLUS the **Rasengan **that I taught her when she was seven years old, Genjutsu she sucks at she can't pull off a Genjutsu to save her life, though she can see through the Genjutsu and break it spiking her chakra high enough" Minato explained.

"The **Rasengan **you say huh, well I think Kakashi is going to be pissed because Naruto-chan created the **Chidori **and took no time in mastering it" Ichigo said.

"I wonder who would win in that fight your son with the **Chidori **or my daughter with the **Rasengan**" Minato wondered.

"That is going to be one question I hope never gets answered" Kushina said.

"I completely agree" Kagome said.

"So any news on how Fugaku-teme is leading the Uchiha Clan" Ichigo asked?

"About that, most of the main branch of the Uchiha Clan was wiped out thanks to that maniac Fugaku Uchiha. His oldest son Itachi Uchiha stopped his father along with Kakashi and Yugao who just so happen to be around that night. Mikoto, and her children survived that night some of the main branch members also survived along with the whole branch family of the Uchiha Clan" Minato explained.

"How long ago was this" Kagome asked?

"It was about one year ago and Mikoto's youngest son Sasuke Uchiha hasn't been the same" Kushina said.

"What about Suzuki-chan how is she doing" Ichigo asked?

"Suzuki Uchiha is alright; actually she is much better now because her father isn't around anymore" Minato said.

(Naruto and Natsumi)

Naruto and his new friend made it to Naruto's new house and it was a three bedroom house, two baths, and one kitchen. Naruto chose the second room, as he tossed his sealing scroll on the bed and tossed his parents on their bed.

"So Natsumi-chan do you know a place where a guy can eat some food around here" Naruto asked?

"Sure there is a ramen shop down the road and it's amazing" Natsumi said.

**Naruto skills**

**Taijutsu- Gentle Interceptor**

**Ninjutsu**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **

**Katon: Goka Messhitsu**

**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**

**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**

**Raiton: Kuropansa**

**Raiton: Byakurai**

**Chidori**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Finally done with this one, I sure as hell hope you guys like this one. **


End file.
